El Beso de Plata
by Naoko Sakuma
Summary: Luego la besó con el beso agudo, el beso de plata, veloz y verdadero, tan cortante como una cuchilla y él se impregnó de la calidez de ella. La sintió entrar en cu cuerpo, su calidez, dulce calidez.SxS.
1. Chapter 1

**_El Beso de Plata_**

**Cáp.1 Sakura  
**

Cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, solo podía escuchar el monótono sonido del reloj… "_tic-tac, tic-tac", a pesar de todo Sakura ya se lo suponía._

El temor se apodero de ella, pensó en su madre como si fuera una niña de nuevo… ¿estaría de nuevo en el hospital? O ¿sería aun peor?, tenía miedo de enterarse, dejo su maleta escolar en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, justo como lo esperaba halló una nota…

"_estoy en el hospital… volveré en cuanto pueda._

_Prepárate la comida y no me esperes despierta._

_Te quiere tu Papá…"_

Tomo la nota la miro fijamente, luego la arrojo al basurero, últimamente no hablaba con su padre sino por medio de esas notas ridículas… de todas formas no tenía hambre.

Se dirigió con paso lento a la sala aunque era pequeña su madre se había esforzado mucho para que pareciera hogareña y reconfortarte… Paso frente al espejo y noto su figura delgada, demasiado realmente ella se veía peor que su madre que estaba en el hospital, aunque ella siempre había tenido el vicio de compararse con su madre…

Se sentó en amplio mueble y cerro los ojos, recordó cuando tenía cinco años y su mamá estaba bien de salud, y todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas, lo felices que eran en esos tan añorados años, años que nunca mas volverían por mas que Sakura lo deseara.

Abrió los ojos en cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono, corrió hasta el esperaba que no fuera del hospital, espera sobre todo que su madre siguiera viva, era lo único que esperaba… levanto la bocina y escucho una voz familiar, pero no era la de su padre…

-Saku es terrible!!- Tomoyo, su mejor amiga gritaba del otro lado, típico en ella, pero en estos momentos lo agradecía.

-¿Qué es terrible?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Me mudare, parece que las cosas se complicaron en la fabrica de Yokohama y mamá debe ir a solucionar esa situación-

-¿Qué? Yokohama, pero es muy lejos-

-Ya se, pero ¿Qué podremos hacer?-

-Y ¿Cuándo?-

-En una semana-

-Es muy pronto- Se sentó en el mueble, aunque no era del hospital, estaba preocupaba, Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, que haría sin ella, se sentiría muy sola, no tenia amigos en el colegio ya que todo el mundo se burlaba de ella, y después de la enfermedad de su madre se había vuelto una chica muy distraída y aislada, la única persona a la cual ella dejaba entrar a su burbuja era su amiga y a hora le decía ella que tenia que marcharse.

-La verdad si, mamá dice que apenas lleguemos allá buscaremos casa, pero es urgente estar presente ahí.

-Así que Yokohama-suspiró

-¿Y que tal si me quedo contigo?-

-Preguntare-

-o puedes venir a visitarme-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-¿esta de nuevo en el hospital?-

-Así es-

-Ay, Maldición-

Siempre era lo mismo Tomoyo no soportaba el tema, cada vez que tocaban el tema sobre su madre ella se aislaba completamente, no entendía si era su mejor amiga por que nunca le decía nada respecto a eso.

-Creo que llame en mal momento imagino que no deseas hablar sobre eso, cuando te sientas mejor llámame¿ok?-

"La que no quiere hablar sobre esto eres tu" pensó Sakura, -Esta bien, hablamos luego-

-Espero que las cosas mejoren, ya sabes que te aprecio mucho, y llámame cuando quieras-

-Claro, adiós-

-Adiós, se fuerte Saku-susurro Tomoyo antes de colgar.

Le molesto un poco la actitud de Tomoyo, antes podían hablar de cualquier cosa, era su amiga la que ponía el tema, ahora era la misma Tomoyo la que huía de las conversaciones, no entendía porque las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles, ya estaba cansada de todo, toda su vida era un desorden, estaba harta.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, eso era el irse a dormir estaba reemplazando últimamente todas las comidas. Se recostó en la cama y se dejo ir junto con sus problemas.

Se despertó de un salto cuando escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse de un golpe. Se levanto aun casada y bajo las escaleras, escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina y cuando entro, vio a su papá comiendo un plato con cereal.

-Hola papá¿como estás?-al ver a su papá comiendo cereal se le abrió el apetito-¿Cómo esta mamá? Le pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador por algo de leche.

-No muy bien amor, ella pone todo de sí para mantenerse fuerte, pero en este momento le es difícil-

-¿Va a permanecer mucho tiempo en el hospital?-"dime que no, por favor dime que no" pensó.

-Si cariño, dos semanas, tal vez un poco mas-le respondió su padre mientras lavaba el plato donde había acabado de comer.

Mientras que su madre moría en el hospital su padre que olvidaba que ella moría lentamente en casa, sola… ella sabia que el sufría, pero el echo de que siempre la dejara de lado a ella se volvía muy doloroso para ella. Siempre había tratado de hablar con el sobre eso pero siempre terminaba con sus propias palabras atrancadas en la garganta.

-¿Papá?-logro decir con esfuerzo.

-¿Hmm?-contesto distante.

-es sobre Tomoyo-

-¿Qué paso¿Se pelearon?-

-se muda-

De repente sintió que podía sentarse a llorar, lo único que quería era que alguien la abrasara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

-ya veo, eso esta muy bien- contesto sin entender muy bien lo que ella necesitaba.

Logro contener las lagrimas, su padre nunca había como su madre que siempre la comprendía, pero al menos se esforzaba, pero demás que en este momento el tenia muchos problemas como para que ella le añadiera otro mas.

"Mamá si sabría que decirme", pensó "sí tan solo me dejaran visitarla mas tiempo, parecía que cuando su mamá tuviera las palabras exactas para decirle, la estuvieran sacando de nuevo por su tiempo de visita se hubo acabado y nadie la escuchara".

-Voy a caminar una rato-si no salía rápido de esa casa iba a comenzar a gritar-¡hasta luego!-

-No te demores-grito su padre antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

"Acaso no sabia que horas eran", ella sentía que estaba apunto de enloquecer como se le ocurría salir eran casi las diez de la noche¿era que no leía los periódicos?

La noche estaba limpia y dulce. Había una luna gorda y brillante que colgaba del cielo. Así que decidió dirigirse a un parque que estaba cerca. Allí los árboles rodeaban el lugar, había columpios, balancines, animales sobre resortes.

A Sakura le encantaba ir y recorrerlo, y sentarse en una de las tres bancas que rodeaban el sitio, se sentó en la que quedaba frente al kiosco que estaba en el centro del parque, el kisoko era como un pequeño y blanco palacio de una historia de la india.

La luz de la luna alumbro el kiosco, y ella descubro una sombra que no hacia parte de las sombras naturales del parque. Se asusto. Se agarro de la banca y con los ojos intento identificar que era la sombra, descubrió que era alguien, alguien estaba dentro del kiosco. Camino hacia la figura para poderla ver mejor, por un momento pensó en correr, pero le vio la cara en ese instante:

Era joven, más niño que hombre de tez clara y ojos profundos. La observo y se congelo como si le apuntaran con una pistola. Sus miradas estaban atrapadas en el otro. El poseía unos hermosos ojos ámbar, su piel clara que contrastaba con su cabello marrón un poco largo y despeinado.

Se dio cuenta casi con desesperación, que era hermoso. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos rompiendo así el hechizo, y él se fue corriendo, mientras ella se sentaba a llorar por todas las cosas perdidas. 

Naoko Sakuma.


	2. Shaoran

_**El Beso de Plata**_

**Cáp.2 Shaoran**

Shaoran se limpio de la boca la sangre de la rata. No era tan satisfactorio como la sangre de los humanos, pero era mejor eso que nada. Había estado buscando comida hacia unas cuantas horas y lo unico que podía recordar que se llamara comida era esa niña del parque. Lo tomo por sorpresa y eso le molestaba mucho, el no era un amante de las sorpresas, pero ahora que recordaba como había sostenido su mirada con la de ella y del sutil ambiente que se había formado entre la noche y el miedo.

Llevaba mas de veinte minutos esperando tras las tiendas de callejón, buscando y tomando… de las ratas, ahora todas ellas estaban escondidas, las ratas sabían que algo estaba pasando, un gato grande pensó y mostró su sonrisa brillante y delgada.

Se levanto y estiro sus brazos al cielo, debía continuar. Solo tenia puesta una camisa a pesar de la noche fría que hacia, está era negra como sus jeans, le gustaba el negro así como las sombras, así como la noche, se sentía muy bien vestido de negro, todo de negro, menos los cordones de sus zapatos eran rojos, sangre susurro esa noche en la tienda, le entrego una moneda a la mujer que lo observaba recelosa y corrió al callejón donde se encontraba para ponérselos.

¿A dónde iría? ¿Al parque? Podría estar la chica, pero tal vez ya se habría ido, debería ir de todas formas y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa brillante.

Ella era hermosa, oscura como la noche, como si un miembro de su hermandad ya la hubieran hecho suya. Shaoran frunció y desfrunció el ceño. No. Ese olor no hacia parte de ella. Sin embargo había algo voluptuoso acerca de ella, que le recordaba la muerte, senos grandes también, pensó, y sonrió ante sus peculiares preferencias humanas.

Ella lo asusto. El había descubierto ese parque hacía dos semanas y nadie solía ir a esas horas de la noche y por eso él había bajado la guardia, algo tonto lo sabía, mejor no ir al parque, decidió, ella se sentó en la banca con mucha familiaridad, como si fuera un habito, Shaoran sabia que lo mas probable es que la volvería a ver. Lo mejor sería a ir a esa casa así podría estar al pendiente de lo que estuviera haciendo ese niño.

Shaoran recorrió con mucho cuidado el callejón, no era bueno que las personas lo empezaran a reconocer, además de ser un buen sitio para ir de caza. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos como si tuviera frió, pensó que sería bueno conseguir un abrigo, giro a la izquierda luego de pasar la calle y se detuvo en la segunda avenida.

No había muchas luces encendidas y Shaoran se deslizaba entre las sombras como si fuera parte de ellas, hasta que por fin llegó.

Era una casa echa de ladrillo un poco tosco, junto a ella un árbol, se acerco a el y subió con tremenda precaución, como si fuera un gato acomodándose en una rama.

Podía ver la habitación, parecía deshabitada, pero si había alguien allí, un pequeño niño acurrucado en una camita en la esquina del cuarto, tenía un lindo osito de felpa en su mano y en la otra un libro, leyéndolo a la luz de la lamparita de su mesita de noche, te arruinaras lo ojos, niño, pensó y sonrió perversamente. El libro era más grueso de lo que se pudiera esperar que leyera una personita a sus seis o siente años y la curiosidad por saber el nombre estaba matando a Shaoran, ya que por momentos el niño ahogaba una risa moviendo su delicado pelo blanco a la luz de la luna.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz del corredor, entonces entro una mujer joven, mientras que el niño escondía el libro bajo la almohada

–Heero- hablo la mujer -esta bastante tarde para que sigas jugando, duérmete por favor- el chico abrazo su almohada -aja- su madre le mando un beso y salio del cuarto.

Shaoran notó como el niño desafiaba el sueño y sonreía maliciosamente, ahogo un gemido y bajo del árbol, no podía descubrirse, no ahora, no en ese lugar. Escucho sonidos en la cocina del hogar y se acerco a escuchar la conversación:

-Ya debería haberse dormido- decía la voz de un hombre

-Entiéndele amor, es solo un niño que se ajusta a nuevo hogar-decía la mujer

-Ya ha pasado un mes-

-Si pero quien sabe en cuantos hogares ha estado antes-

-Sí, supongo tienes razón-

-Es un niño dulce-

-aunque un poco callado-

-Dale tiempo, será todo un genio-

El hombre río con ganas.

-Ya lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad?-

-Claro. Premio Nobel-

Se río de nuevo.

-Vamos a la cama-

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo la mujer –No puedes esperar perfección cuando adoptas a un niño mayor-

-Sí, lastima lo de la piel tan delicada. Demasiado sensible, tal vez si nosotros…- su voz se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Shaoran se sentó en los arbustos por largo rato. Respiro la esencia de la noche, hizo varios planes pero los abandono todos excepto uno donde el hambre oscura llamaba.

Finalmente, cuando él escucho el primer pájaro de la mañana, se levanto con un solo movimiento, era como si apenas hacia algunos segundos se hubiera sentado a observar, de la manera como llegó se fue, rumbo a su casa de esta semana, la cual era un antiguo colegio abandonado.

Retiro una tabla de madera y se deslizo, a través de una ventana rota a la oficina del rector, el cuarto muy sucio y con y unas cuantas telarañas fue en el pasado el infierno para los de sexto grado, aunque todo lo que quedaba ahora era un viejo archivador en el que solo un cajón funcionaba, una mesa sin borde y sin asiento y el piso de madera había tenido mejores tiempos. En el cuarto se encontraba una vieja maleta muy deteriorada.

Al colocar la tabla en su lugar, el cuarto quedaba totalmente oscuro. Los rayos del sol luchaba por entrar entre las rendidas, pero nada lograba perturbar esa tranquila oscuridad. Esto no molestaba a Shaoran ya que el no necesitaba mucha luz para poder ver. Tomo la maleta la coloco sobre la mesa y la abrió, dentro había una pequeña pintura de marco dorado, era un grupo familiar: un hombre, una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos y un niño a su lado. El óleo estaba viejo y rajado. En la parte de debajo de la pintura había tierra seca y negra, Shaoran la acaricio con los dedos y suspiro. Este era su sueño, aun tenia la propiedad de producirle algo de paz. Era una prueba de esa muerte que lo renovaba. Sin eso se perdería en el infinito, se marchitaría, pero no podría morir. Un infierno viviente.

Acerco la pintura a sus labios y la beso suavemente, la devolvió a la maleta, la cerró y cerró los seguros, necesitaba descansar, pero no en ese trance comatoso que sucedía después de que tenía una intensa sesión de alimentación de un humano. Ahora solo necesitaba recargar, por así decirlo. Levanto la maleta de la mesa y la deslizo dentro del hueco donde se acurruco después. La abrazo como si fuera un tesoro.

Estuvo un rato así, con los ojos abiertos mirando mas allá del cuarto y del colegio, antes de dormirse pensó, por un momento, de nuevo en la chica. Hermosa, susurro, pálida, blanca y aguda… como el dolor y unos minutos mas tarde se elevo hacia las estrellas.

**Notas:**

Reciban un saludo chicas, a todas gracias por sus ánimos, disculpen la demora pero hubieron problemas en la U que evitaron que publicara antes.

Hay cosas que debo aclarar:

Para las personas que lo desconocen este fic es una adaptación, para el libro de su mismo nombre. Pido disculpas a todos si no lo aclare antes.

Ahora si no les parece buena, o necesita mejoras háganmelo saber por favor, la verdad chicas es que ustedes son mi motivación. Ah! Si les gusto esperen el próximo capitulo donde Shao y Saku por fin están cara a cara… de nuevo(jeje) nn!!.

Ja Ne


End file.
